Los tres conejitos
by Freeandbored
Summary: Tres historias acerca del nacimiento de sus tres pequeños.
1. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

Aquella mañana, Mei se despertó con un solo pensamiento. Observó a Lars durmiendo junto a ella y le dio un beso ligero, no quería despertarlo. Aún era temprano, incluso más temprano de la hora a la que acostumbraba levantarse en sus días libres. Se asomó al balcón y observó las calles tranquilas.

Una hora después, él la encontró en la cocina. Caminó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. Mei simplemente sonrió, pero no le pidió otro beso. Desayunaron mientras hablaban sobre las cosas que harían ese día. Cuando por fin se quedó sola, salió a la farmacia.

Se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente, pues a veces tenía nauseas, pensó que tal vez era por algo que comió… sin embargo también su periodo estaba atrasado… así que antes de sacar conclusiones, decidió descubrir de una vez por todas si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Mei respiró profundo y miró la prueba de embarazo. "Positivo". Era la tercera que se hacía. Lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus mejillas, se acarició el vientre suavemente y sonrió. Ahora se preguntaba cómo le diría a Lars. Él estaba en el trabajo y no le gustaba molestarlo cuando estaba ocupado, pero no podía esperar más. Lo llamó tratando de sonar tranquila.

"Lars, ¿cómo estás?" dijo vacilante.

"Bien… Mei ¿qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado.

"Nada, estoy _bien_"

"¿De veras? Porque puedo llegar a la casa más temprano y..."

"¡No! solo quería saludarte, no te preocupes. Bueno, adiós, Lars. Te espero en la casa. Te amo"

"Ok… yo también te amo…"

Y colgó. No pudo hacerlo; sabía que él se preocuparía, además quería decírselo en persona. Suspiró y decidió preparar su comida favorita mientras pensaba en cómo decirle.

Él notó que su voz sonaba rara y no lo había llamado Conejito, solamente cuando estaban en público lo llamaba por su nombre… ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le quería decir? ¿Qué pasaba con su dulce y amada Mei? Se imaginó lo peor y se fue a casa temprano.

Cuando llegó y la vio, sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, pero no se veía triste, no, su cara se veía feliz, incluso ilusionada. Ella le pidió que se sentara y escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Respiró profundo, se mordió el labio y se sonrojó.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo.

Él la miró sorprendido, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, la abrazó por varios minutos. Después, abrió el espacio que había entre ellos y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Y qué opinas?"

"Quiero tener este bebé" dijo tocándose el vientre y bajando la mirada.

Él le acarició la mejilla y le tomó la barbilla para que alzara el rostro y pudiera verlo a los ojos.

"Recuerda que estamos junto en esto" dijo él.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Entonces notó que él se veía pensativo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás contento?"

"Lo estoy. Es que me pregunto si seré un buen padre" admitió.

"¡Por supuesto que lo serás!" replicó Mei. "Eres atento, responsable y dulce. Además nuestro bebé será el niño más lindo de todos porque su padre es un conejito muy listo y muy guapo" dijo riéndose.

"No olvides que su madre es una linda y astuta osita" él sonrió y la besó. "Mañana iremos al médico"

Y la doctora Héderváry lo confirmó: "Tienes siete semanas de embarazo".

La familia de Mei estaba emocionada por la noticias, especialmente su madre, ya que el bebé sería su primer nieto. Li y Jiang apostaron quién sería el mejor tío, y Yao les hizo muchas preguntas acerca de su salud. Su abuela anunció:

"Será un niño"

Mei sabía que su abuela tenía una perfecta habilidad para ver el futuro y leer la fortuna, un don que también ella y su madre tenían, pero no quiso creerlo.

Por otro lado, los padres de Lars estaban en medio de un viaje cuando él los llamó, estaban tan sorprendidos que tomaron el primer vuelo de regreso a casa. Sus hermanos se alegraron mucho y lo apoyaron, tanto que tuvieron que pedirle a Henri que no comprara regalos costosos.

Sin embargo, Lars trataba de conseguirle a Mei cualquier cosa que se le antojaba. Pronto, se vio rodeada de juguetes, artículos para maternidad, ropa y demás cosas para el bebé, y un muy sobreprotector Lars. Le pidió que se tranquilizara cuando a mitad de la noche la encontró buscando unas naranjas en la cocina y él estuvo a punto de salir por algunas.

Lars se sentía como el hombre más feliz del mundo, pues tendría un bebé con la persona que más amaba. Pero a veces se preguntaba qué clase de padre sería, si sería capaz de enseñarle a andar en bicicleta, jugar futbol con él, darle buenos consejos. Pensó en su infancia, y en sus padres trabajando todo el día. Los amaba, pero le hubiera gustado ser cercano a ellos cuando era un niño. Entonces, pensó en su abuelo, y tuvo esperanza.

Su abuelo, Vincent, era un hombre jovial e inteligente. Lars pasaba sus vacaciones de verano en su casa. Fue él quien le inculcó el amor por la jardinería y la poesía, también le enseñó el significado de las flores y cómo andar en bicicleta. Era su héroe y su modelo a seguir.

Observó a Mei, se veía tan adorable, seguramente llegaría a ser una madre excelente, era tan atenta y amorosa. Siempre sabía qué hacer en cada situación, y cuidaba de él. Pensó que ella era más fuerte que él. La amaba demasiado y se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como ella.

En ese punto de sus vidas, todo iba con tranquilidad. Él era abogado y ella era diseñadora de modas, vivían en un pequeño departamento y no tenían tantos problemas de dinero. Habían encontrado en el otro a un mejor amigo, un confidente y un amante. Incluso aunque estuvieran ocupados, siempre tenían tiempo para estar juntos; hacían el amor muy seguido y pasaban las mañanas de los domingos acurrucados en la cama.

Habían estado viviendo juntos por casi 4 años. A veces, hablaban del futuro, pero nunca hacían planes en serio. Querían casarse, comprar una casa grande y tener hijos, pero parecía como el más remoto futuro. Ahora sabían que las cosas nunca salen como se planean, pues ya estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

"Estoy engordando mucho" se quejaba Mei cuando se veía en el espejo.

"No digas eso, te ves hermosa" decía él abrazándola por detrás.

"¿Todavía te gusto?"

"Por supuesto que sí" contestó, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Bueno, al menos mis pechos se ven más grandes" decía, riendo.

Él se sonrojaba, claro que ya lo había notado. Podía notar cada cambio en su cuerpo, él conocía bien ese cuerpo al que amaba cubrir con besos y caricias. A veces, cuando él le leía, ella le tomaba la mano para ponerla sobre su vientre y así él sentía como se movía el bebé. No sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento, pero era sin duda maravilloso.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido; aquella mañana, Mei le aseguró que todo estaba bien, y él se fue a trabajar. Feliciano y su esposo le llevaron un regalo al bebé, ella les ofreció té y fue a la cocina. Cuando Feliciano la siguió para ayudarla, la encontró tocándose el vientre.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí, eso creo" dijo, pero tuvo otra contracción.

La llevaron al hospital y llamaron a Lars. Ella quiso esperarlo pero la doctora Héderváry le dijo que se acercaba el momento del parto. Cuando Lars llegó, Feliciano y Ludwig todavía estaban allí. Les agradeció por haberla ayudado.

Lars tuvo que esperar para verla. Llamó a sus familiares y a los de ella. Yao estaba en camino al hospital y de cierta forma eso lo tranquilizó. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre partos y estaba asustado. Salió por un momento tratando de respirar y contener el llanto.

Después de algunas horas, Lars finalmente pudo ver a Mei. Se veía cansada pero feliz, cargando al bebé. Le sonrió y él agachó la mirada.

"Conejito, ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, preocupada.

"Mei… Estaba muy asustado… no sabía qué hacer"

"Lars, estoy perfectamente bien, lamento haberte preocupado. Vincent está bien también" dijo.

"¿Vincent?"

"Sí, como tu abuelo. ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí. Gracias" dijo, besando su frente.

Trató de calmarse mientras cargaba a su hijo. _Hijo_, pensó. Acarició su suave y delicado cabello, y entonces Vincent sujetó su dedo índice, en ese momento, Lars sintió un nudo en la garganta de nuevo. Ella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, sabía que era sensible, pero realmente nunca lloraba. La miró y volvió a besarla.

Su nueva vida como padres no era fácil. Tomaban turnos para cambiarle los pañales, alimentarlo, o solo para ver si estaba bien. Sus padres les daban tantos consejos que no sabían qué hacer. Él estaba tan confundido que terminó por tirar a la basura su libro sobre paternidad. Sin embargo hacían lo mejor que podían.

Una noche, el bebé empezó a llorar.

"Es mi turno" dijo ella adormilada.

"No, es mi turno" replicó él.

Después del cambio de pañales, ella pensó en cantarle una canción de cuna; empezó a cantar algo que él no pudo reconocer, solo se limitó a observarla. Entonces le explicó que era el tema de una caricatura que veía cuando era niña.

"Ya veo, pero así no va"

"¿No? entonces ¿cómo?"

Él vaciló y empezó a entonar una canción muy diferente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"La versión neerlandesa…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Vincent ya estaba dormido. Contemplaron a su bebé por un momento, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones. Y entonces notó que ella lo estaba mirando y se reía bajito.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Nada, es que míranos, estamos cansados, no hemos dormido en días, nuestro cabello es un desastre. Incluso tuvimos un concurso de canto para nuestro niño y él solo se durmió. No le importó cuál versión era la mejor, debe pensar que sus padres son una pareja de tontos"

Él sonrió y la abrazó.

"Pero sabe que lo amamos" dijo bostezando. "De verdad necesitamos dormir. Son las 3 de la mañana"

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando se metieron a la cama, ella dijo:

"Deberíamos tener otro bebé"

Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

"¡Es broma!" replicó de inmediato.

"Lo sé, es muy pronto para eso, pero que tal en un par de años… ¿Qué dices?"

"Sí, me encantaría"

Él pensó en eso en los días siguientes, pero primero, quería hacerle una pregunta importante. Era algo que había querido preguntarle desde el día en que se enamoró de ella.

"Ven aquí" le dijo ella tomando su mano.

Él la siguió al balcón. La abrazó por detrás y contemplaron las luces de la ciudad. Ese era su lugar favorito. Cuando se ponía nerviosa le gustaba quedarse ahí y admirar la vista. Pasó casi una hora ahí el día que supo que estaba embarazada.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza, pensando en la sorpresa que tenía para ella. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Mei, todos estos años contigo han sido muy importantes para mí. Los amo tanto a ti y a nuestro hijo. No sé qué hice para tenerlos en mi vida… por eso, quiero pedirte…" dijo, mientras se arrodillaba y le ofrecía un anillo. "Xiao-Mei Wang, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y empezó a llorar de felicidad.

"¡Sí! Acepto" dijo, besándolo.

Se abrazaron estrechamente.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto"

"Está bien, Conejito, te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

Se sentían muy dichosos; ahora sabían que a veces las cosas no salen como se planean, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas agradables. Vincent era una de ellas.

* * *

**Nota:** _Esta es la traducción de "Sorpresa". Parte de una trilogía sobre los niños NedTai. Le cambié unos detallitos y creo que quedó mejor que la original. Creo que voy a traducir algunos de mis fics a petición de una persona que me ha motivado y le agradezco. Siento que esto me ayudará a reconciliarme con mi escritura. _


	2. Otra vez

**Otra vez**

Aquella mañana, cuando le preguntaron a Vincent qué quería para su cumpleaños, él contestó:

"Quiero un hermanito"

Mei y Lars se miraron el uno al otro y luego a su hijo. Vincent era un niño muy vivaz; tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos cafés. Había dejado de usar pañales y de tomar biberón. En dos semanas, cumpliría 3 años, ahora era un niño grande.

"Vincent, un bebé… toma tiempo"

"¿Por qué? Javier y Benjamim tienen hermanos" replicó inocentemente.

"Pues porque…" Lars no sabía cómo explicárselo, miró a Mei en busca de apoyo.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Tu padre y yo estamos trabajando en ello"

Lars tosió. La verdad era que, en efecto, estaban tratando de tener otro bebé antes de que Vincent asistiera al jardín de niños, así que tal vez sus deseos se harían realidad pronto. Había hablado de ello a las 3 de la mañana, justo después de su concurso de canto. Pero en aquel momento, primero querían casarse y que Vincent aprendiera a caminar.

A pesar de sus miedos, Lars se convirtió en un padre amoroso, se despertaba en la noche para cambiarle los pañales, darle el biberón y arrullarlo para que se durmiera. A veces, tomaba una siesta con Vincent descansando en su pecho. Mei los veía y sentía su corazón lleno de amor y tomaba varias fotos de esos momentos.

También trataba de esconder su orgullo cuando visitaban a Emma y Antonio. Lars solía ser muy hostil con su cuñado, ahora, le pedía consejos acerca del cuidado de los niños. Se sentía aun peor cuando Paulo, el hermano de Antonio, estaba allí, pues ambos hermanos ya tenían dos hijos, así que eso los hacía más experimentados, o eso era lo que le decían.

Las tres mujeres se daban consejos las unas a las otras y hablaban sobre sus hijos y varios temas más, ignorando el comportamiento infantil de sus esposos. Mientras, los niños jugaban toda la tarde.

Como lo pensó, Mei era una madre muy amorosa, le gustaba cantarle a Vincent para arrullarlo, vestirlo con ropa linda, hablar con él aun cuando éste apenas balbuceaba o simplemente lo veía dormir. Estaba muy emocionada cuando Vincent dijo su primera palabra, y esa fue: "mamá".

Ambos se preocupaban mucho por él. Incluso en su luna de miel, llamaban a los padres de ella todos los días para saber cómo estaba. Su vida como padres no era fácil, a veces no sabían qué hacer cuando lloraba sin razón aparente, y se asustaron el día que se resfrió. No durmieron hasta que vieron a Vincent más tranquilo. Pero lo amaban demasiado, se alegraban cada vez que reía y cuando aprendía algo nuevo.

Sus abuelos lo consentían mucho y pasó su primer cumpleaños en los brazos de todos. Sus tíos y tías tomaban turnos para cargarlo por un momento, y le dieron muchos regalos, especialmente Henri y Mathias. Incluso Lien, que no estaba acostumbrada a los niños, disfrutó de su turno, porque la ternura de ese niño era irresistible.

Finalmente, dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Vincent, sucedió. Lars trabajó hasta tarde, y encontró a Mei todavía despierta. Ella sonrió y le mostró la prueba de embarazo. Él la abrazó. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó alegremente.

Contrario a su embarazo anterior, esta vez solo tenía antojos. De nuevo, él le daba todo lo que se le antojaba y le compraba muchas cosas para ella y el bebé. Vincent no entendía lo que estaba pasando; lo único que sabía era que tendría un hermanito. No sabía cuándo, pero pronto, muy pronto, le decían.

Cuando el embarazo estaba más avanzado, tuvo que quedarse a reposar en casa, como la doctora le había dicho. Para ella fue un gran alivio, pues como era muy bajita con esa gran barriga se movía con dificultad. Vincent la seguía a todas partes, especialmente cuando Lars estaba en el trabajo.

"Cuida bien de tu madre" le pedía.

Y Vincent se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. _Es igual a su padre_, pensaba Mei divertida. Vincent dejó de ir a jugar con Javier y Benjamim; solo quería proteger a su madre y al bebé.

A veces, jugaban a que él era un valiente caballero que cuidaba de la reina; otras veces ella le leía cuentos, sus favoritos eran aquel en el que una princesa salvaba a un dragón que en realidad era un príncipe, y otro acerca de una princesa y un lobo.

Mei podía notar los cambios en su cuerpo, y de nuevo se quejaba de estar ganando mucho peso, pero ahora cierta personita le aseguraba que era la mamá más linda del universo. Lars sonreía y la abrazaba por detrás. Se sentía orgulloso de su familia.

Sus padres los visitaban muy seguido para ver a Vincent y ayudar a Mei, pero Lars era muy atento y la ayudaba en todo. Ella sentía que dependía mucho de él, pero lo hacía porque la doctora así lo pedía. La ayudaba a vestirse, ponerse los zapatos, cargar y alcanzar objetos, incluso a bañarse.

En el último mes de embarazo, él empezó a trabajar desde casa. Quería estar ahí para ella, porque sus antiguos temores habían regresado, especialmente cuando la doctora le pidió que se quedara en casa. Además quería estar listo en caso de emergencia. Ella se sentía segura con él a su lado.

En la noche, el solía observarla. Mei estaba usando un camisón y un suéter varias tallas más grande; pensó que se veía hermosa. La amaba tanto que no sabría qué hacer sin ella. Miró a Vincent,en cual dormía con ellos desde que ella se quedaba en casa. Él ya tenía su propia habitación, justo junto a la suya, pero él no quería separarse de su madre.

Lars le acarició el cabello. Todavía no podía creer que tenía una familia, parecía como un sueño. Algunos años antes, cuando era un arrogante estudiante universitario, casarse y tener hijos no estaban en sus planes.

Tenía citas ocasionalmente, pero pensaba que el romance no era para él, y la sola idea de vivir en pareja lo molestaba, era demasiado ordenado para eso, ya tenía suficiente con su compañero de cuarto. Años después, conoció a Mei y su vida cambió.

Por el contrario, Mei quería casarse y tener hijos. Sus relaciones pasadas no habían sido malas, pero estaba esperando al hombre indicado. Entonces conoció a Lars, un hombre de quién pensó no era su tipo, sin embargo cuando llegó a conocerlo mejor, supo que había conocido al que sería para ella.

Su relación no era perfecta porque ellos tampoco lo eran, pero trataban de respetar sus diferencias y complementarse el uno al otro. Entonces, después de 4 años de relación, tuvieron a Vincent, una hermosa sorpresa, y se casaron casi un año después.

Su boda fue privada, un matrimonio civil. Sólo invitaron a su familia y amigos más cercanos. Ella pensó que tal vez podía embarazarse durante la luna de miel, pero se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado pronto. Así que decidieron esperar. Ahora su familia estaba a punto de crecer.

Incluso si Vincent parecía emocionado con lo del bebé y la idea de ser un hermano mayor, pensaron en la posibilidad de que se pusiera celoso de su hermanito o hermanita, pues él regresaría a su habitación y el bebé dormiría en la de ellos.

"Sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos ¿verdad?" le preguntó Mei.

"Sí, mami"

"Y que siempre serás mi niño ¿cierto?"

El pequeño simplemente asentía sin realmente entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Pero quería que supiera que lo amaban sin importar lo que pasara.

Mientras tanto, contaban los días para el nacimiento.

Tan pronto como Mei sintió los primeros dolores, Lars la llevó al hospital. Vincent se quedó al cuidado de Yao. Esta vez, Lars pudo estar a su lado y tomar su mano mientras ella daba a luz a una preciosa bebita.

Un par de horas más tarde, por fin Vincent pudo conocer a su hermana. Se aproximó titubeando a la cama de su madre.

"Es muy pequeña" fue lo primero que dijo.

Lars y Mei sonrieron.

"¿Y cómo se llama?"

Habían pensado en muchos nombres, pero finalmente decidieron llamarla Anri, como la bisabuela de Lars. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Anri era una bebé tranquila, solo comía y dormía. Raramente lloraba, excepto cuando necesitaba un pañal nuevo.

Vincent la observaba dormir y se preguntaba cuándo jugarían juntos. Regresó a jugar con Javier y Benjamim, pero lo primero que hacía al llegar a casa era ir a verla. También trataba de portarse bien, porque según su tío Yao, con eso ayudaría mucho a sus padres.

Mei todavía le temía a la rivalidad entre hermanos. Lars y ella se preocuparon el día en que Anri lloraba debido a un dolor de estómago. Cansado de oír el llanto, Vincent dijo:

"Ya no la quiero, llora mucho"

Así que a veces, Mei lo abrazaba y le cantaba alguna canción de cuna, o tomaban siestas juntos cuando ella estaba cansada y Lars estaba en la casa. Vincent no entendía por qué lo mimaba así, pero disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con su madre.

Otras veces, Lars lo llevaba de compras, iban solo ellos dos y le compraba un helado, también le leía cuentos antes de dormir. A Vincent también le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padre y quería ser tan alto como él.

Una noche, Anri empezó a llorar, había una gran tormenta y los truenos y relámpagos la asustaban. Sus padres estaban exhaustos y discutían medio dormidos quién tenía que ir. Después de un rato, dejó de llorar. Hicieron un esfuerzo en levantarse y encontraron a Vincent tomando la mano de Anri.

"Vincent ¿Qué hacer aquí?" preguntó Lars preocupado.

"Estaba llorando y vine a verla"

"Hiciste un gran trabajo" dijo Mei abrazándolo. "Gracias"

Lars cargó a la bebé y Mei la besó en la mejilla.

"Mi pobre princesa se debe haber asustado con la tormenta. ¿También tenías miedo, cariño?" le preguntó a Vincent.

Él asintió.

"Ustedes dos tienen unos padres terribles" murmuró y Lars pareció estar de acuerdo.

Después, lo cuatro se fueron a dormir. La tormenta ya no era aterradora.

En ocasiones, Anri se sentaba en el piso junto a su hermano mayor, él le daba algunos juguetes y a su manera jugaban juntos. Ella aplaudía cuando él inventaba una historia usando un dinosaurio, una muñeca y un oso de peluche, y le contaba las aventuras que tenían.

Cuando Lars y Mei los veían así, recordaban su propia infancia. Lars aceptando jugar con Emma y su gato en su panadería imaginaria, o jugando a que Henri tenía un avión. Mei haciéndole muchas preguntas a Yao hasta que éste se desesperaba, y jugando juegos de mesa con Jiang y Li.

Eran muy cercanos a sus hermanos y esperaban que también sus hijos lo fueran. Por el momento, Vincent parecía cuidar de su hermana y ella era muy feliz cuando lo veía regresar de casa de su primo y después cuando llegaba del jardín de niños.

Pronto, Anri pudo hacer más cosas por sí misma, como agarrar la cuchara y pronunciar su primera palabra. Cuando la dijo, Lars tuvo la misma reacción que cuando Vincent tomó su índice la primera vez que lo vio. Anri dijo _papá_.

Mei y Lars ya sabían que la paternidad era un reto, pero todo valía la pena cuando veían a sus hijos reír, divertirse juntos y aprender cosas nuevas cada día.

En su primer cumpleaños, Mei vistió a Anri de princesa; Lars explicó después que Anri era una princesa porque Mei era la reina. Estaban orgullosos de su familia, y se amaban demasiado. Nunca imaginaron lo felices que serían.

* * *

**Nota:** _La segunda parte. Las tres historias eran fics independientes, pero decidí juntarlas como si fuera uno solo._

_El personaje mencionado Benjamim no es mio, la creadora del personaje me permitió mencionarlo ya que ella ha mencionado a mis OCs en una historia. _


	3. Tres

**Tres**

Aquel fue un verano caluroso y especial, Vincent y Anri jugaban en el patio con Miffy, mientras su padre trabajaba en el jardín y su madre preparaba el almuerzo. Mei estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo, su barriga aún no era tan grande, pero en ese momento el sol no era su amigo.

Mei observó a Lars trabajando en el jardín, como cada sábado, parecía muy concentrado en su tarea como siempre que hacía algo. Los llamó para almorzar; los niños entraron a la casa primero, cuando él entró, ella lo abrazó.

"Espera. Estuve sudando y estoy cubierto de tierra" dijo él.

"No me importa, eres mi esposo" replicó ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Necesito una razón para abrazarte?"

"No" admitió. "Pero ¿acaso es por lo que pasó esta semana?"

"Siempre trabajas muy duro, Conejito. Sabes que estoy contigo ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé, gracias" dijo, besando su frente.

Lars sonrió y la abrazó por un rato. Esa semana había perdido y caso importante, y aunque no era la primera vez, ella estaba inquieta. Siempre se preocupaba mucho, pero ahora que estaba embarazada tenía que calmarse, aunque en ese momento quisiera reconfortarlo.

Mei siempre se aseguraba de que todos se sintieran bien, era muy amorosa con él y sus hijos. Solía bailar y cantar con Vincent y Anri. Lars solo los veía para no interrumpir lo que, él pensaba, era un sueño maravilloso. Cuánto amaba a esa mujer: su compañera, su amiga, la madre de sus hijos y su apoyo. Si alguien le hubiera contado de esto cuando era un estudiante universitario, no lo hubiera creído. Y ahora estaban esperando su tercer hijo.

En esos nueve años de relación habían madurado como pareja y como personas. Podían comunicarse con un simple gesto, una sola mirada, como si hubieran inventado un lenguaje basado en la mutua tolerancia y amor. Pero todavía eran muy dulces el uno con el otro y su pasión estaba tan viva como el primer día.

El año anterior fue bueno para ellos, sus diseños para ropa de maternidad e infantil fueron un éxito. Después, pudieron comprar esa casa, no era la casa de sus sueños, pero tenía todo lo que querían: estaba en un vecindario tranquilo y tenía un gran patio.

Sus hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido, Vincent estaba en el jardín de niños y pasaba mucho tiempo con su primo, y Elise, una amiga de la escuela. Era muy curioso y seguía a sus padres preguntándoles el porqué de todo. A veces, Mei se desesperaba y le decía que fuera a jugar y que ella respondería a sus preguntas más tarde. Yao se burlaba, diciéndole que Vincent era igual a ella. Mei no lo tomaba a mal, pues sabía que era verdad.

Anri era prácticamente un bebé, tenía dos años, pero podía caminar sin ayuda y hablar más claramente. Tenía el cabello castaño con un mechón de pelo parecido al de su madre, y ojos color avellana. Era muy tranquila y amaba un conejo de peluche que solía pertenecer a su padre.

A ambos hermanos les gustaba jugar en el jardín con Miffy y Plum, un gato que a veces los visitaba.

Anri todavía no sabía que sería una hermana mayor, pero Vincent, como lo hizo con ella, estaba listo para cuidar del nuevo bebé. Quería ser un buen hermano mayor. A veces cuando Anri se despertaba a mitad de la noche, era él quien se levantaba primero para verla y la tomaba de la mano para tranquilizarla. Era sencillo, ya que compartían habitación y podía vigilarla.

Cuando Mei estuvo lista para ir al trabajo, y Lars tenía que regresar a la oficina, estaban preocupados. A él no le gustaba la idea de una nana o niñera. Le asustaba ser como sus padres, pero Mei le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que buscarían una solución. No tuvieron que buscar muy lejos, los tíos y tías estaba siempre disponibles para cuidar de los niños.

El día después de saber que sería padre por tercera ocasión, fue cumpleaños de Anri. Se ensució la camisa y cometía pequeños errores, pero no podía dejar de ver a Mei. Los demás notaron su extraño y torpe comportamiento, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la causa de su distracción, simplemente sonrieron. Lars no podía creerlo, quería contarles a todos la buena noticia, sin embargo había prometido guardar el secreto.

Esa noche, cuando por fin se durmieron los niños, Mei y Lars se fueron a la cama e hicieron planes acerca de cuándo darían la noticia de su embarazo. Decidieron que este sería su último hijo, tres eran suficientes. Organizaron una pequeña fiesta para decirles a todos. La madre de Mei fue la más feliz al conocer la noticia.

Como es sus embarazos anteriores, Lars solía sobreprotegerla, darle lo que se le antojara y mimarla. Nada importaba más que ella y los niños. A veces, él dejaba que descansara en casa mientras él llevaba a los niños al parque. La ayudaba mucho ahora que su barriga era más grande y no podía moverse tan fácilmente y cuando tenía nauseas o antojos. Ella se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Los meses pasaron rápido, y un día, por fin pudieron darle la bienvenida a un pequeño niño al que llamaron Willem. Los niños tenían curiosidad de conocerlo y se emocionaron cuando lo vieron en los brazos de su madre. Lo observaron sin querer tocarlo, los intrigaba ver a un niño tan pequeño. Vincent no recordaba mucho de cuando vio a Anri por primera vez, así que fue algo novedoso.

Con tres niños, podían decir que tenían experiencia y si con Vincent y Anri fueron muy cuidadosos, con Willem pudieron relajarse. La rivalidad entre hermanos no era un problema, Vincent y Anri peleaban como todos los hermanos, pero se llevaban bien y jugaban juntos.

Con la llegada de Willem, Anri dejó de ser la bebé, pero para Mei, los tres seguían siendo sus bebés. En secreto, Lars pensaba lo mismo. Y siguieron pensando igual, incluso años después cuando Vincent era un periodista, Anri una chef, y Willem un activista que defendía los derechos de los animales. Pero en ese momento, los tres eran niños pequeños que amaban los cuentos de hadas y las marionetas.

Willem era nuevo en el mundo, estaba más interesado en observar todo a su alrededor, reconocer la dulce fragancia de su madre y la reconfortante voz de su padre. También trataba de tocar a esa criatura que a veces saltaba. Sus padres lo llamaban Miffy, pero él no estaba seguro de lo que era y todavía no era capaz de hablar como sus hermanos.

Mei y Lars ya estaban acostumbrados a su vida como padres, y cuando era agotador, solo mirar a la sonrisa de sus hijos los animaba. Habían formado una familia y amaban a sus tres hijos más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Meses después, cuando Willem ya se sentaba sin ayuda, empezó a imitar los sonidos que todos podían hacer, y finalmente descubrió el nombre de la misteriosa criatura.

"兔兔" dijo mientras su padre lo alimentaba. ***

"¿Qué? Mei, escucha"

"兔兔" Willem repitió, aplaudiendo.

Ambos se sintieron muy orgullosos de su hijo.

El verano siguiente, la familia disfrutó de un buen fin de semana en una casa en la playa que los padres de él le prestaron. Era la primera vez que Willem veían el mar. Lars permaneció con él protegidos del sol bajo una sombrilla, pues su piel era muy sensible y se quemaba con facilidad. Lars admiró la esbelta silueta de su esposa en ese traje de baño; seguramente obtendría un buen bronceado, pero tendría que esperar hasta en la noche para verlo más de cerca. Mei lo miró y sonrió.

Mei pasó todo el día jugando con Vincent y Anri, hicieron un gran castillo de arena y coleccionaron conchas. Al igual que su madre, no les daba miedo el sol.

Finalmente, después de haberse divertido todo el día, los niños se quedaron dormidos. Mei y Lars salieron a contemplar el cielo nocturno y escuchar el arrullo del viento. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y él la abrazó. Hablaron del día y de sus hijos. Entonces, ella se acercó más.

"Sabes, los niños están durmiendo" susurró, dibujándole en el pecho un corazón con el índice. "Podemos ir a la casa y…" dijo lo último en su oído.

Él asintió sin titubeos. Ella se rio y lo tomó de la mano para que entraran a la casa.

Más tarde, se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Estaban felices de estar juntos, amarse y tener la oportunidad de formar una familia. Se sentían orgullosos de sus hijos y de la felicidad doméstica en la que vivían. Nada era más importante que eso.

* * *

**Notas: **

_*** 兔兔 (tù tù) según el diccionario, es una manera, usada por los niños, de decir conejito. Pues el solo caracter significa conejo._

_En la versión en inglés, Willem decía "bunny". Pero aquí le cambié porque según yo, es difícil que "conejito" sea una primera palabra. Además, recordemos que la lengua materna de Mei es el chino mandarín, por lo que seguramente, en ocasiones, tanto ella como Lars les hablarían a sus hijos en sus lenguas maternas, y en este caso, en español, porque es el idioma en el que escribí el fic. Entonces supongamos que a Willem se le hizo más fácil decir "兔 tù" que decir "konijn/konijntje" o "conejo/conejito"._

_Bueno, esa es mi lógica._


End file.
